1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel with improved contrast and discharging efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Plasma display apparatuses, including plasma display panels, are flat panel display apparatuses that display images using a gas discharge, and have superior properties in terms of brightness, contrast, residual images, and viewing angle. In addition, plasma display apparatuses have large screens that are thin and light weight. Therefore, plasma display apparatuses are considered as the next generation of large flat panel display apparatuses.